


You's Guitar

by youriko_is_my_jam



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 07:56:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11527911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youriko_is_my_jam/pseuds/youriko_is_my_jam
Summary: You is tired of being contantly asked about her guitar.





	You's Guitar

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on my tumblr @youriko-is-my-jam

Watanabe You wouldn’t say shes the best at playing the guitar. She would tell people “oh yeah I can play it.” She would play the guitar and people would compliment her.

“Oh thats so amazing!”

“Can you play anything else?”

“Oh this person is so much better.”

You has heard it all. Its been to the point where people would swarm her if she had a guitar out. She was tired of all of it. You even contemplated on stopping completely. Maybe pick up a new hobby.

Moving to Uchiura was one of You’s greatest choices. She was able to be by the ocean and draw inspiration from it. Best of all, she could play her guitar without her being swarmed

_I should play a bit on the beach before it gets dark._

You slung her guitar case over her shoulder and headed over to the docks. Once she reached them, she was greeted by the sight of water that sparkled. You’s eyes widened as she realized how much nicer the ocean was. Being on a swim team already gave her an appreciation for the ocean but seeing it in person made it so much better.

You sat down and unzipped her guitar case to bring out her trusty Fender. She played a couple chords before playing the beginning to a song she heard on the internet. The song was from a girl playing the piano and she thought it would be a good idea to add guitar chords to it. The song in mind was called Happy Party Train.

You began to sing the lyrics from the video. She had never felt so calm while playing the guitar. Usually, people would ask for You to play some song shes never heard of or a song she really didn’t want to play. After she played the final chords, she heard clapping. You’s head turned towards the clapping. She saw a girl with maroon hair and amber eyes. The girl’s flowing white dress complimented her entire look perfectly. You was amazed by the sight of her.

”That’s Happy Party Train right?”

”How’d you know?”

”I wrote it myself. Sakurauchi Riko, I play piano.”

”Watanabe You, I just moved here.”

The two fell silent. You decided she needed to break the ice.

”I really like your songs. I’ve been covering them for a while. Just never found the time to record myself or something.”

”Oh thank you. Say, how about you come over to my place and we can play together?”

”Sounds good.”

”Its a date then!”

Riko tore a small piece of paper from one of the flyers. She grabbed a pen from her bag and began to write something down. She walked over to You and handed her the paper. After she did, Riko walked away.

You read the scribbles on the paper. It had a number and Riko’s name on it. She flipped it to the back and saw a note.

_See you soon ❤️_

You has never fallen for a person so hard, and it was all thanks to her guitar.


End file.
